A photovoltaic device may include a semiconductor material deposited over a substrate. The semiconductor may contain a first layer serving as a window layer and a second layer serving as an absorber layer. The semiconductor window layer may allow solar radiation to reach the absorber layer, and the absorber layer, which may contain cadmium telluride, may convert the solar radiation to electricity. The photovoltaic device may also include a back contact to facilitate connectivity. However, the back contact contributes electrical resistance to the photovoltaic device which reduces the device's overall efficiency.